The Way To Be Bloody Victorious
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: The Hellsing Organization of 1933 is finally gaining ground but it still has many enemies, however they have an Alliance with The Brimstone Society who are in need of some new agents... So Sir Jonathan Hellsing loans them his newest vampire to work for them and it is... the EX-Bandit Seras Victoria? AU a semi-crossover with the first BloodRayne...THE GAME NOT THE MOVIE
1. Prolouge: Journal of 1932

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or BloodRayne… BUT I CAN SURE AS HELL FAKE IT

I have been watching Hellsing again while playing the first BloodRayne game at night when an idea hit me why not combine the two?

After some extensive planning and outlining with this new obsession I finally decided to start with the diary approach to get you readers in the this world.

This isn't exactly a complete crossover as it's more of an AU that's parallel to both worlds.

Plot summary: In 1932, Seras Victoria is from a family of acrobats in a circus before the Spanish flu left her and her younger brothers homeless orphans. Using their agility and acrobatics the small family become a band of thieves for hire and became infamous as the Phantom Cats of London,

However everything changes when your client turns out to be a vampire on the run.

==================================Prologue=================================

**House of Hellsing Chronicles: Era of Jonathan- Journal of 1932**

**Date: February 22 time 4:36pm**

_DAMN THAT BLODDY VAMPIRE_

_I knew things were way to quiet, a calm before the storm on might say. The Convention of Twelve is in a blasted riot over the incident. Sir Robert Lionel was having a field day with it, the man hated my guts since I was knighted the snob._

_The king is calling a conference immediately tomorrow at 5:30 in the evening, which actually makes me nervous because I have an idea why…. Really it was coming anyway but why now and like this of all time damn it._

_The incident in question was exactly a day ago when Alucard was sent to destroy a recently discovered nest of vampires, a group of five. The beasts found out that they've been discovered and already had an army of ghouls to stall our monster while they escaped… Mother's Alchemy and Blood Seal enchantments had made the No-life king into a demon of blood and shadow, the ghouls were torn to shreds and when the vampires fought and discovered they were no match they took last survivor as a hostage._

_Who turned out to be none other than Seras Victoria of the Phantom Cats, the girl was waiting for a client near the vampire nest when the desperate vampire caught her._

_Alucard was under orders not to kill or to be seen by innocent Mortals and that bastard found a loophole in those words. The Bandit Matriarch had earned the vampire's interest when she used her acrobatic flexibility and stabbed her captor in the eye with a butter knife._

_My daughter March laugh her bullocks off at that after she stuffed Alucard in her Iron Maiden she inherited from her mother… don't ask I have no damn idea where Detta even got the thing god I miss her._

_Apparently She was going to sell stolen items of jewels and silverware to her client and seeing as they came from some aristocrat's house the silverware was made form real PURE silver._

_Unfortunately Seras was shocked numbed when her captor suddenly turned to ash and the distraction cost her as the last vampire who just lost her mate was blind with rage and gutted the girl in an instant with her claws._

_The young thief again showed extraordinary will to live as she used the same butter knife and jabbed up through her killer's jaw and through the skull with surprising strength before she hit the floor bleeding heavily from her stomach wound._

_And Alucard took advantage of that steel-strong will to live and gave the girl a choice,_

_Seras Victoria chose to live._

_God this is a thrice-damned mess._

**Date & Time: March 1****st**** 6:23pm **

_The last week was a constant migraine I never smoked from my pipe that much that week compared to the last five years combined. Things have finally settled down however there are some major changes to the Organization:_

_1) The King decided to tell the real reason why The secret Militant group of Hellsing existed, and I must admit that having Alucard scaring the utter crap out of those pompous braggarts was utterly satisfying especially when they found out my late father was the one who hired Bram Stoker to write the bloody book in the first place._

_How ever about half of them began calling for our newest addition to be put down and her criminal family in prison. After much arguing and having the girl herself introduce herself things quieted down, not until Sir Lloyd demanded a probationary period for the fledgling._

_The Phantom Cats since their Big Sister's… new status become soldiers for the Organization, and to my amazement were well adept in Martial Arts, including Seras. It seems their style of Acrobatic feats stems from Ninjitsu. Their great-grandmother who was a renegade ninja from Japan during the Bakumatsu had fallen in love with a Naval Officer Vincent Royce Victoria from what M16 records show. The shinobi granny passed on all she knew to both genders of her children who joined a circus at some point in Britain._

_2) Seras Victoria as a Vampire is a walking Paradox when one thinks of a vampire they think of a red-eyed shark-mouthed bloodsucking monster or a seductive viper that will strike when you least expect it, Not a Buxom bombshell of a petite young blonde with sunshine blue eyes and an adorable air of childlike innocence coming of her in waves. _

_It was this demeanor of hers that help win over the roundtable, even when angry and all puffed up like a cat all, my March just squealed and pinched her cheeks, no wonder her brothers call her Housecat. _

_But then I saw a glimpse of what Alucard her of when a delegation of Iscariot came discuss the truce of terms they had with us, a young Paladin trainee with mad green eyes tried to provoke a fight with her brothers, damned nutter, she dragged them off with a display of protectiveness worthy of a mother tigress, then turned burning red eyes at the teen and snarled at him with her blood teeth bared._

"_**Try that again and you'll spend the rest of your time in this country in the hospital, little boy."**_

_I think this was the first time he seen a real vampire from the look on his face._

_However she has problems with her new diet, she SHOULD be eating a liter of blood a day but she would just drink once every week sometimes even longer. If this keeps up we might have to get a coffin for her, god she's stubborn one._

_Date: March 12__th_

_That girl's eating habits are getting annoying, she isn't weakening exactly but her hunger is never satisfied causing her vampiric instincts to be constantly on the surface, in hindsight even her animal nature seems to be that of a feline's, her sense are hyperaware constantly, while this slightly feral state she's in is helping her learn her powers- she has a very strong Auspex power and her reflexes impressive for a fledgling of her age including her blurring speed. How ever she is more than likely to go into a bloodrage._

_But I have a opportunity coming in a few days that could help firmly root the Organization and fund it for several decades… but Alucard's not going to like it but Seras will need this something to push the girl into something useful… if it works then her future is up to her._

_Besides my third child will be born tomorrow as Abbey is now going into labor, the less vampiric things are better right now Abbey has been nervous since learning of another's vampire's existence in the manor._

Date: March 20th

_The Brimstone Society treaty has been signed and agreed upon and Alucard and the Victorias are already pissed off, but I will not change my decision, Hellsing needs Allies since those Vatican Dogs made it clear of what they thought of Great Britain and of Hellsing, and Seras needs to become stronger and I always thought of the "Trial by Fire" method got the best results. Since that occult war in China, The Brimstone Society was in serious need of agents and even though she was a half starved fledgling she was still a Nosferatu-_

_A breed of vampire that is now rare or mostly myth now compared to those ancient byproducts that passed as a "fullbood" vampire. _

_Seras Victoria will be on a 7 year-loan as on of their agents; they fight the supernatural forces on deeper levels and more frequently than the Iscariots do and that is saying something. It will be kill or be killed, and Seras will have to survive on her own… if she dies than she dies, but if she survives she'll come back as force to be reckoned with… she'll probably kill me though for this "tough love" approach though and march would help her too._

and so ends the journal entry's of Hellsing's second generation

now the stage is set and everything ready to go, by the way there is a slight change in the family dynamics

Jonathan Hellsing married Vendetta Addams… yes I am so going there but THAT family will not show in this story, I just wanted that astounding black-humor insanity to exist in the Hellsing blood… it just makes things more interesting later on X3

Arthur was born in 1919 and his younger sister March O'Hara Hellsing was born in 1920 but Vendetta died a week later to the Spanish flu

Richard Hellsing is Arthur and March's half-brother from Jonathan's second marriage to Abbey Walsh.

As to Seras drinking blood… think about it in this time she's not a police girl she's an orphan street rat that had to learn to survive and take care of her younger siblings during The Great Depression, this ain't no kitten she a tiger cub that's growing up. But she still has those morals about her so she has yet to drink and/or to fully **DESIRE** to drink the blood… fresh.

Remember reviews are MOTIVATION


	2. Ch1 Of Brimstone and Hellsing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing nor BloodRayne… yeah rub salt in it you bastards.**

Summary: _The Hellsing Organization under Sir Jonathan Hellsing, son of the Late Abraham Van Helsing, has a new problem. That bastard Monster had the gall to make himself a new fledgling of some orphan street rat. What to do with it? Send it to an Ally in need of Agents at the moment on a "Weapons Loan"_

_If she comes back after 7-10 years, than she's useful if she doesn't than Hellsing lost nothing important._

Quick bit of history because I'm too lazy to weave it into the story, plus I get too much into detail to the point I confuse the reader… still working on that

**Nosferatu**- These are the primordial vampires, who's souls were embraced by powers aligned with neither heaven or hell. These creatures ARE NOT HUMAN; not anymore, for they were former lost souls that were embraced by the ones who reside in the Abyssal Shadows. But Nosferatu were almost wiped out by the Crusades, those who survived hid in shadow and became forgotten to the point of being myths

**Midians**: the Second Race, the common ones humanity now usually sees like Kagan and his children, Hedrox ectra, The Midians are alive- Vampires that have heartbeats. The first of the Midians were results of a Sorcerer who'd found the ashes of a Nosferatu who tried combining the arts Necromancy and Alchemy together to save his village back from a deadly disease that threaten to wipe them out 4,000 years ago.

The Midians have huge diversity in terms of strength and power, and had evolved into different species worldwide and are able to reproduce AND turn humans, another reason why they are more numerous than Nosferatu.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Hellsing and Brimstone**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888**

**June 5th 1933**

It was flood season in Morton, Louisiana; a Creole swamp town where the mud never dries out. Usually the town was humid hillbilly town, now it was under 3 to 7 feet of murky water, creating an alien world.

From the high ground hills and knolls to the roofs of two-story houses and Victorian manors, Morton had become branched archipelago in a deluged swampland. Ancient trees that stood over 30-ft and covered with blankets of moss still stood proud even though more than half there trunks were submerged in bog water, with lily pad just a few feet below there branches.

Strings of empty glass bottles and clay jugs decorated some of the trees, put there by some Morton natives. The man-made chimes gave eerie sounds as a humid wind blew through that warm June night.

It carried many scents and sounds of the summer night, the scents of a coming storm, of fresh death and blood and decay and rot. Echoes of inhuman moans and screams were carried in the breeze.

Not all was as quiet as it seems….

"BLEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeaaaaaaggh- cough- hack- uuuuuuuuh"

"…Damn Vicki… hold up I thought you didn't drink yet?" inquired a cynical voice over the roar of the fan boat.

"Uuuugh it's bloody donated," answered an airy weak croak.

"It's your fault for being a picky eater, Seras. Donated bags, especially for your kind is parallel to humans eating bread and water, you survive but overtime it won't be enough," scolded a third voice cool and collected.

"Minnnieeeeeeee," whined out Seras Victoria childishly, before the young blonde retching the rest of her breakfast over the side.

"My name is Mynce," said the Tibetan dhamphir, her cool voice showing a slightly exasperated annoyance, apparently she said this many time already. The Asian woman in the purple corselet and black thigh-high stiletto boots looked down at her two companions as she was standing perfectly balanced on the speeding fan boat.

"Thanks for dragging us out here we obviously love the water," said the cynical voice.

"Rayne, your only half vampire. A dip might hurt but it won't kill you," replied Mynce.

"So does sticking a finger in my eye doesn't mean I have to do it," snarked back Rayne.

Rayne was the definition of a Femme Fatal and knew it too. She had brilliant red hair in a layered bob-cut with her bangs framing the sides of a sharp oval face and wicked emerald eyes. She wore a black and red corset tank that showed the belly that showed 34C cleavage and matching skintight leather pants and stiletto-steel heels. She wore a brimstone choker and a pair of silver hoops entwined with foot-long loose black ribbons tied to them.

To complete the picture, was a pair of long black fingerless forearm gloves with 3-foot long tonfa-blades; as deadly sharp as the dhamphir's wit. Rayne had a very sarcastic and sometimes vicious personality with enough venom to kill a viper. Her pale face showed a poker face with the ghost of irritation on it.

Rayne was often called an evil incarnation of Snow White, though no one was stupid enough to say that in the same building as her.

Verdant eyes looked at the seasick blonde again and raised a thin eyebrow.

"I don't know which is worse being boiled alive and or getting the mother of all hangovers,"

Seras lifted her round pixyish face and her sky blue eyes glared weakly at the smirking redhead.

"Even when I was human I hated alcohol since Cal tricked me to drink the shite, besides isn't it illegal in this country?"

"Naww didn't you hear Vick?, They repealed it last April,"

"Pity"

"This isn't the time for pleasantries, girls" scolded Mynce as if she were speaking to kindergarteners.

Seras and Rayne glared at her.

Mynce honestly wondered sometimes how the hell those two got along. Seras Victoria was in so many ways Rayne's opposite. The thing that was the only obvious similar trait they shared was the fact that they were beautiful women with a well-developed figure, that's it.

Seras Victoria was the youngest of the three by age and literally looks; messy blonde hair cropped short was just a few months shy of being twenty. She was an inch and a half shorter and even more ample in the chest than Rayne.

The Englishwoman was more dress-conservative than the other two dhamphir. Seras was wearing her old Acrobat costume, apparently before she became a thief she was born in circus. She wore a burgundy color corset shirt, and black Capri pants that were shredded at the ends and the British woman was barefoot. Many people had tried getting her to wear even slippers, the closest thing to that were thick socks, and like that was durable in a swamp.

Her weapons were claw gauntlets and she could control how long each claw was, from the size of a nail to foot long blades. She found those looking in the armory at headquarters and wouldn't part with them since.

While Rayne was devilish temptress, Seras was… Naïve, innocent and kind-hearted, a playful tiger cub that didn't know its nature yet, hell the girl was the only virgin woman out of the three.

After year and a half working with her, EVERYONE in Brimstone still can't believe that there was a vampiric creature in existence that they could truly call adorable.

Rayne found this agitatedly hilarious since the girl was a Nosferatu, which if the legends are true if are beasts that even Angels and Demons fear. A Monster of Monsters that could rip inside out and keep you alive to suffer, some of the things Mynce had found out researching actually scared the dhamphirs.

And yet… they really can't see that coming from someone like Seras, someone who would only drink donated and even animal blood.

Even when training her and helping her with her few powers that came out, like the third eye and blurring speed, and the blonde was STRONG what even they couldn't lift she did without strain and with one hand.

And when she mastered a skill or power she would jump for joy like a six-year-old child and be a hyper-chatterbox until sunrise.

Rayne was also different around Seras, like a big sister… maybe she was.

"Now since this is Seras Victoria's first Class 1 field mission, everything must go smoothly now what do we know," instructed Mynce getting the other women's intention.

Rayne looked pointedly at Seras who pointed at herself in confirmation, which made Rayne snort, and then Seras just hissed at the redhead like a cat.

Mynce raised an eyebrow at that, knowing when Seras acts more like an animal that it means her vampire instincts are waking up and/or she's hungry.

"Ahem" said Mynce getting the young one's attention again.

"Well lets see…" started Seras as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"The papers claim the people of Morton, Louisiana are turning into some type of monster. They've been called since then "Mutates". Doctors think a new disease is the cause so they had the town and the surrounding area quarantined."

"You make me proud," complimented Mynce. She meant it too, the girl was way too forgetful at times.

The Seras grinned cheerfully showing her fangs before continuing.

"There are several known biological masses in town. They appear to be carriers of the pandemic."

"And that's where you two come in," explained Mynce watching as Rayne perked up at the mention of action. They were in a wet rust fan boat for over two hours now and she had to watch Seras vomit five times while random drops sprays of muddy water stung her worse than killer bees; she wanted to move NOW.

"Destroy the sources of the infection as well as many as the infected townspeople as possible. The disease cannot spread beyond this village." Finished Mynce grimly.

Seras's blue eyes went wide and her face went paler. Even Rayne seemed a bit surprised at the extreme.

"Sort of a radical cure don't you think?" asked the dhamphir.

"You'll be doing them a favor, in the final stages their brains liquefy and runs out of their nose and ears."

Seras looked like she was going to throw up again.

"Hell of a cold" commented Rayne.

"Oh Seras Victoria, The Brimstone Society knows of your weakness of water and yet they sent you here do you know why?" started Mynce seriously.

The undead woman stiffened at the tone. it was the tone of voice used by some one who had just about enough.

"I know you're a fledgling and I don't know how you came to be in THIS world, but from what I suspect it was a life or death matter. But it's been a year and a half since your… employer loaned you to brimstone." Pointed out the Tibetan dhamphir somewhat coldly.

Rayne sneered at that, everyone suspected that Seras Victoria's boss of Brimstone's Ally organization was hoping she got killed off, it was said that the Organization's Master Vampire was all-out mad with fury and had to be locked down for months before they could use him again.

Nosferatu vampires made possessive people look like charity workers.

"Donated blood as I said before is analogous with humans eating nothing but bread and water, it keeps you alive but only for so long. Brimstone has been understanding but its time to realize that you are a vampire, you didn't choose to survive only to die like a dog, did you?"

The Englishwoman's head snapped up and glared at Mynce.

"That…. Was uncalled for, Mynce," snapped out Seras angrily eyes just for a second flashing red.

"Was it really, Seras?" asked Rayne softly.

Seras blinked and turned to Rayne; the cynical woman always called her Vicki and rarely used her name.

"I told you some parts of my life, I lived as a human before puberty hit so I know what your going through, but crying about it isn't going to change anything and I just had to make the best of what I got and choose which way to go," reminded Rayne.

"Is the lion evil because it has to kill to survive and live? No its not its just the way it is," continued Mynce softly as Seras sniffed and held her head down.

"Your body can't handle donated old blood anymore. You need substance that has life to give you life. This mission is for you is do or die, in this flooded environment you will have to feed often to keep up your strength, the infected here are not ghouls, they are going to die anyway and are mad with pain, you can end that." persisted Mynce using Seras's kindness as a persuasion.

Seras fidgeted open and closed her mouth trying to find a flaw in that before realizing why she was sent here when two experienced dhamphirs were well enough. If she wanted to live and see the end of her contract, to go back home to her brothers, to her master who saved her than she'll have to stop hesitating, and since of the living were infected with this monstrous disease the only thing she'd do was make them die quicker and more painlessly.

"Seras Victoria," started out Rayne, and continued when Seras turned her head slightly in the redhead's direction.

"You were a good human but that life is over and wallowing is not going to get anything but the death you wanted to get away from…" started Rayne the dhamphir's bright green eyes staring at the blonde. Seras turned her face fully at Rayne and tilted her head at her curiously trying to see what she was getting at.

"So instead of being something you already achieved, why don't you **try** being a vampire?" finished Rayne.

That simple sentence stated so bluntly was like something kicked down door in Seras Victoria's mind. forgotten memories suddenly flared before her eyes, scenes that can never truly fade came forth.

Seras Victoria was born on October 1912 in a small circus to a family of acrobats, a truly unique childhood.

The Victoria's were proud in there profession, Seras was able to do backflips when she was five; her mother often called her an alley cat the way she would climb buildings and tightrope fences in when she was six always peaking around the corner and pranking the clowns with her little twin brothers. Those were happy days.

Then the Spanish Flu came, and the small circus was hit several. Seras could never stand to look in the mirror since that day over half the circus died, including her father. when Seven year old seras looked in the mirror after crying all night she shattered it with a brick.

Seras hated the color blue with a passion and she hated that her eyes matched the color of skin of those who died from that pandemic. Rayne and Mynce learned fast just a week after they've met Seras not to comment how pretty her eyes were, it caused an instant sobbing break down or a violent rage that damaged furniture or some poor S.O.B. in the crossfire.

Then her mother raped and dead in the gutter outside what the homeless called Beggar's Corner... leaving 8-year-old Seras the head of a family. Her twin brothers Calvin and Trevor, who were just 5-years-old and baby sister melody of five months.

Seras remembered the years of how she saved her family from starvation defended them against gangs, even sacrifice some of her morals and learned the ways of the underworld. For twelve years she an her family survived learned to get bits of joy from a life covered by shadow. The Victoria family became infamous with there heists and pranks on the coppers that chased them from the ground while they leapt laughing through the air.

Even under the constant edge that was death, they lived happy as they could.

"Keep on moving never look back lest you trip from the path ahead".

she said that so many times during the Great depression to her family it became their unofficial motto.

Keep on Moving never look back lest you trip from the path ahead.

The fledgling looked blank for a while before giving a dry chuckle, not noticing that her strange behavior was starting to creep out her surrogate sisters.

_'Well, aren't I the bloody hypocrite_,' thought Seras uncharacteristically sardonic.

Rayne was right she had had a good life, a life she should be proud of, she alone gave her family the courage to live and never left them behind. even on the last night she was human, she still wanted to live to stay as long on the earth as she could with her family.

and she did but even now her situation had help her family, and still was, her brothers had shelter and legal jobs at Hellsing and a good percentage money that came from the treaty that got her here in the first place was going into Melody's education.

Rising anger rose from inside Seras at herself for being so... so pigheaded. Why the hell was she looking back and regretting a good part of her life? forget about tripping she was going to jackknife herself on the pavement the way she'd been stumbling!

Seras unconsciously snarled baring fangs and her fists clenched making her claw gauntlets creak.

What's done is done, it was time to move forward and make the best of things just as she always done.

She would become the best of what it was to be Nosferatu, punch that bloody smug Jonathan and make her family and her Master proud she-

"...OW, RAYNE you didn't have to flick me!" yelp out the Vampire rubbing her forehead making sure not to cut herself

"Yes I did, you were dazing out and you were starting to **growl,** besides i need to know if your going to be stupid, because I don't want to around and found out I'll have to tell your brothers AND your boss that you drowned at 3 feet of all things?".

Seras's eyes snapped wide open, anger boiled in her blood giving her strength, not only did she felt outrage but also something else inside her broke and rushed to the surface, at that remark, eyes suddenly burning scarlet.

"Don't you even think about it I will not have Sir Hellsing sit smug in his chair thinking **HE CAN LEAVE ME TO BLOODY DIE OUT HERE! YOUR THE STUPID ONE IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR BEHIND! HE STUFF THAT PIPE UP HIS BOLLOCKS!"**

The two dhamphirs were stunned at the raging Nosferatu, eyes brighter red than they every seen, instinct in their Midian blood were screaming that they just woke up something akin to a dragon and she was not happy.

In a way that's what happened, Seras's epiphany was releasing something that was held back for a long time...

Something that was very hungry.

**"SO ALL OF YOU WANT A VAMPIRE FINE YOU'll HAVE ONE AND NONE OF YOU BETTER COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT YOU BLOODY GET!"**

Seras was instinctively panting after her outburst while the other two Dhamphir just stared at the vampiress in the awkward silence that followed.

"Wow..., Vicki Honey, you did you let it all out cause i know a few things that do wonders for stress..."Said Rayne, eyes still wide.

Seras blinked, then just gave a mumbled huffed; if she was able to blush she'd be a red ripe tomato.

Mynce turned from this little soap opera hoping she'd go through what she said she'd do, before looking ahead from the Fanboat.

"There we are, we're here, said Mynce. As a telephone pole with a lamplight pierce the slight mist around the patch of land. A small church was at one end while a huge wall came into view. Shadows danced under the huge swamp oaks and frogs burped and crickets sounded.

The place seemed deserted.

"One of the biological masses was found at the end of this road, in a graveyard behind this church. We will all meet there," directed Mynce as they neared the shore.

Rayne's emerald eyes light up with anticipation while Seras's had a steel look of determination in her blue eyes, which were slowly starting to turn purple.

It was time to keep moving on and never look back, it was time to hunt.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

A/n section

This chapter was to lay the introductions of the characters and the timeline and I hope I described them all okay.

The action comes next chapter, and before you ask the diseased are that- diseased, meaning they are alive so Seras will be able feed from them.

I LUV REVIEWS but any trolls with flamethrowers are to be castrated/spayed, chopped to little pieces and thrown down the garbage chute… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA

If anyone has some good ideas then throw them in the pot I'm always up for plot surprises.


End file.
